marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblyn (Earth-616)
, , , | Relatives = Darby & Susan Dean (parents); Laura Dean (twin sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Etobicoke, Canada | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Feral appearance; hoofs for feet and claws for hands; her head is extended and bulbous | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Liveworld | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Terry Shoemaker | First = Alpha Flight #48 | HistoryText = Origin Goblyn has an enormous skull, claws and hooves, and generally appears as her namesake. She was almost terminated as a fetus because her parents did not want to have a mutant child. It was obvious she was going to be a mutant because of her physical form. Even as a fetus her twin sister, Laura, was somehow able to save her by using her own power to open portals to send Goblyn to another dimension ("Liveworld"). At first, the two never met, and Laura unknowingly manifested her power to change places with Goblyn whenever she was extremely afraid. Derangers Laura grew up autistic and withdrawn from the world. In an attempt to cure her autism, her parents sent her to the New Life Clinic, which was actually run by the insane villain Scramble. Laura managed to escape but was later caught by Bedlam and forced to become a member of his team of Derangers. Bedlam used Laura and Goblyn against Alpha Flight. She was the only one of his team of mind controlled super-humans to survive the final battle with him. She was soon inducted into Beta Flight, under the mistaken belief that Laura was Goblyn and that she could change form. Sisters Meet Finally, the two met each other when the Dreamqueen threatened Laura, making her subconsciously summon Alpha Flight. After she and Goblyn escaped, Laura came completely out of her autism and the sisters grew extremely close. When they returned to Earth, and Alpha Flight disbanded, Laura and Goblyn went to live with Purple Girl. Beta Flight They re-joined Beta Flight when Talisman dispatched them on a quest for Northstar, thanks to Laura`s ability to open portals to other dimensions. The two stayed on when the team was once again funded by the government and Department H was re-formed. However, both were severely injured when Wild Child went insane and attacked them. Laura sent Goblyn instinctively to Liveworld and had to return with Beta Flight to save her. Once they returned from Liveworld, Goblyn and Beta Flight were temporarily demoted to Gamma Flight for their poor showing. After an effective field operation during the Infinity War, however, they once again became active as Beta Flight, the official second team of heroes working for Department H. Since the disbanding of Alpha Flight after the clash with the Hardliners, resulting in the subsequent disbanding of Beta Flight, both Dean sisters left Department H. Goblyn's current status is unknown. | Powers = Goblyn possess superhuman agility as well as a slightly enhanced healing ability. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Twins Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Mutants activated at birth Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Autism spectrum Category:Animal Form